ΝΟΜΟΣ ΦΩΤΟΝΙΟΥ-ΥΛΗΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Νοέμβριος 27 του 2016 Όταν το 1993 στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που έχουν ενέργεια Ε = hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 , ασφαλώς δεν μπορούσα να αγνοήσω και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner το 1801. Ας σημειωθεί ότι το 1907 ο Planck με βάση τα αποτελέσματα του Soldner έγραψε ότι το φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του έχει μάζα και γι αυτό καμπυλώνει από τις δυνάμεις της βαρύτητας. (Physics4u- Η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Δυστυχώς το 1913 ο Αϊνστάιν δεν ακολούθησε τις συμβουλές του Planck (Planck's support of Einstein's general relativity) με αποτέλεσμα το 1915 στην άκυρη γενική σχετικότητα (INVALID GENERAL RELATIVITY) να αποδώσει την καμπύλωση του φωτός όχι στη μάζα των σωματιδίων του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου. Βέβαια ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν, ενώ στις δυο αντιφατικές θεωρίες της σχετικότητας του 1905 και του 1915 (contradicting relativity theories) πίστευε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell, χωρίς μάζα, εντούτοις το 1938 στο βιβλίο του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» έγραψε ότι το φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του Ε = hν έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 . Συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 224 αναθεωρεί τις παλαιές απόψεις του για το φωτόνιο που δεν έχει μάζα και για τις υποθέσεις της καμπύλωσης του χώρου και γράφει; “'Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός'”. Έτσι σύμφωνα με τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας στα πειράματα του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου όπου υπάγεται και το φαινόμενο Compton (1923) η ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, ενώ η μάζα του φωτονίου τη στιγμή της απορρόφησης συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου, αλλά και στη μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου. (Discovery of length contraction). Συνεπώς αυτή η αυξημένη μάζα που ακυρώνει τα πεδία του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993. Κατά συνέπεια το διπολικό φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της μάζας του αλληλεπιδρά με τις μάζες των αστέρων. Και επειδή με την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων αναβίωσα και τις προβλέψεις περί της σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός του μεγάλο Έλληνα ατομικού φιλοσόφου οι οργανωτές του συνεδρίου μου προσέφερε ως έπαθλο το δίσκο με τη μορφή του φιλοσόφου Δημόκριτου. ( Image-disc. jpg). Επίσης στο συνέδριο δεν μπορούσα να αγνοήσω και τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που ανακάλυψε ο Faraday το 1845. Εφόσον το πείραμα του Faraday έδειξε ότι ένας ισχυρός μαγνήτης ασκεί ροπή πάνω στις ταλαντώσεις από μια ακτίνα φωτός, και επειδή μαγνητικές ροπές εμφανίζονται πάνω σε ηλεκτρικά δίπολα, θα μπορούσε κάποιος να υποθέσει ότι η μονάδα του φωτός (φωτόνιο) θα πρέπει να αποτελείται από δυο αντίθετα φορτία που αλληλεπιδρούν με το ηλεκτρόνιο. Όταν ένα ηλεκτρικό δίπολο με φορτία +q και -q κινείται σε σχέση με την πηγή που το εκπέμπει με ταχύτητα u κάθετη στη απόσταση r των φορτίων τότε σύμφωνα με τους νόμους του Coulomb(1785) και Ampere (1820) και χωρίς τη χρήση των απατηλών πεδίων του Maxwell θα εμφανισθούν στο δίπολο δυνάμεις ηλεκτρικής έλξης Fe και δυνάμεις μαγνητικής άπωσης Fm αντίστοιχα σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα που επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. ( Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstein). Δηλαδή οι δυνάμεις που δρουν από απόσταση θα δίδονται από τις σχέσεις Fe = Kq2/r2 και Fm = kq2u2/r2 Και επειδή ο Weber απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι K/k = c2 τότε θα έχουμε Fe/Fm = c2/u2 Δηλαδή για u = c θα έχουμε Fe = Fm οπότε το ηλεκτρικό δίπολο θα λειτουργεί ως διπολικό φωτόνιο με ίσες ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις που θα εμφανίζονται ακαριαία και ταυτόχρονα σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Έτσι για την πλήρη ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου είχα λάβει σοβαρά υπόψη όχι μόνο τους βασικούς νόμους του ηλεκτρισμού και του μαγνητισμού αλλά και τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα για τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των φωτονίων που επιβεβαιώθηκαν από το Γερμανό μαθηματικό Soldner. Και επειδή το 1887 οι δυο Αμερικανοί φυσικοί Michelson και Morley απέρριψαν τον απατηλό αιθέρα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell εις όφελος της Νευτώνειας σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός που επιβεβαίωσε και η ανακάλυψη των κβάντα του Planck, αυτό με ανάγκασε να παρουσιάσω στο συνέδριο και το πείραμα των δυο Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman, οι οποίοι το 1963 απέδειξαν τα λάθη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell. Ανάμεσα στα πολλά λάθη του Maxwell τότε παρουσίασα και το πιο σημαντικό λάθος του Maxwell o οποίος θεώρησε ότι τα επαγωγικά ρεύματα δεν οφείλονται στα μαγνητικά αίτια που πρότεινε ο Faraday αλλά σε ένα απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο E. Όμως ο Faraday, προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει το φαινόμενο της επαγωγής εγκατέλειψε τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση και εισήγαγε τη λαθεμένη ιδέα του πεδίου (Intensity and false field ) το οποίο οδήγησε στις άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell, παρότι το 1845 ο Neumann απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι το φαινόμενο της επαγωγής του ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere.Συγκεκριμένα στην Encycclopedia.com διαβάζουμε: "Neumann and his contemporary Wilhelm Weber were the founders of the electrodynamic school in Germany, which later included, among others, Riemann, Betti, Carl Neumann, and Lorenz. The investigations and analyses of this group were guided by the assumption, held originally by Ampère, that electromagnetic phenomena resulted from direct action at a distance rather than through the mediation of a field." To γεγονός ότι μέχρι τα χρόνια του Faraday και Maxwell κυριαρχούσαν οι νόμοι των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων που δρουν από απόσταση μας το διευκρινίζουν πολύ καθαρά στο δεύτερο μέρος του βιβλίου της φυσικής οι Halliday και Resnick. Συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 18 γράφουν: “ Την εποχή προ του Faraday η δύναμη μεταξύ φορτισμένων σωμάτων θεωρούνταν σαν μια άμεση και στιγμιαία ανάμεσα στα δυο σώματα. Αυτή η εξ αποστάσεως δράση θεωρούνταν τόσο για τις μαγνητικές όσο και για τις δυνάμεις βαρύτητας. Τώρα μπορούμε να θεωρήσουμε ότι ένα δεύτερο φορτίο παράγει πεδίο και ότι το πεδίο αυτό δρα πάνω στο πρώτο φορτίο εξασκώντας έτσι μια δύναμη πάνω σε αυτό.” Κατά συνέπεια το φως δεν μπορεί να αποτελείται από κινούμενα ηλεκτρικά και μαγνητικά πεδία που θα μπορούσαν να κινηθούν μέσα στον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα αλλά από περιστρεφόμενα ηλεκτρικά δίπολα με σπιν S = h/2π, αφού το ίδιο το μαγνητικό αίτιο το συναντούμε και στο διπολικό φωτόνιο (Discovery of dipole nature of photon)το οποίο αν δεν είχε τη διπολική μορφή δεν θα ασκούσε ροπή επάνω του ένας ισχυρός μαγνήτης. (Faraday effect,). Άλλωστε εξαιτίας του διπολικού χαρακτήρα το φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά εξ αποστάσεως (σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα) με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου μέσω των διανυσμάτων Ey και Bz της πραγματικής ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης αντίστοιχα και όχι μέσω των λαθεμένων πεδίων του Maxwell. Ey(-e)dy = dW Bz(-e)(dy/dt) =Fm ή Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dMc Και επειδή από τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) αποδείχθηκε ότι Ey/Bz = c τότε θα έχουμε dW/dM = c2 ή hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Αυτή λοιπόν η μαθηματική σχέση με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου του φωτονίου-ύλης διότι κατά την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου η απορρόφηση του φωτός συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας του. Έτσι αποκαλύφθηκαν οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας στα λεγόμενα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων της κβαντικής φυσικής. Κατά συνέπεια η παραπάνω εξίσωση ακυρώνει την υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν ο οποίος καθώς πρότεινε τα δικά του κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell (χωρίς μάζα) στην άκυρη σχετικότητα χρησιμοποίησε μόνο τη γνωστή σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 με το σκεπτικό ότι η άκυρη μάζα ηρεμίας ΔΜ έχει τη δυνατότητα να παράγει την άκυρη ενέργεια ηρεμίας ΔΕ. Έτσι πίστεψε ότι ανακάλυψε ένα νέο νόμο της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια που αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο της πυρηνικής φυσικής, αφού πίστεψε ότι η ενέργεια σύνδεσης στην πυρηνική δομή οφείλεται στη μετατροπή του ελλείμματος της μάζας ΔΜ σε ενέργεια φωτονίου..(INVALID REST ENERGY). Γι αυτό το λόγο όταν παρουσίασα την εργασία μου “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism " ” στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» (2002) κάποιοι ηλικιωμένοι πυρηνικοί φυσικοί που ήταν βαθιά επηρεασμένοι από τις επίσημες θεωρίες των πεδίων και της σχετικότητας, εγκατέλειψαν την αίθουσα του συνεδρίου, παρότι στο συνέδριο εξήγησα ότι η υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια έρχεται σε αντίθεση και με την πρώτη εργασία του Αϊνστάιν, όπου ο Αϊνστάιν χρησιμοποίησε στο ακέραιο τον νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας προτείνοντας ότι στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο έχουμε τη μετατροπή της ενέργειας hν του φωτονίου σε ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου. (Einstein rejects himself). Βέβαια η απουσία της μάζας του φωτονίου τον ανάγκασε τότε τον Αϊνστάιν να γράψει μόνο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, παρότι το 1872 ο Γερμανός χημικός Lothar Meyer πρότεινε ότι οι ανακατανομές στα άτομα κατά τη διάρκεια των χημικών αντιδράσεων συνοδεύονται από την απορρόφηση και εκπομπή των σωματιδίων του φωτός που επηρεάζουν ελάχιστα τη συνολική μάζα του συστήματος. Κατά συνέπεια στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο η αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου θεωρείται σχεδόν ως ανύπαρκτη. Άλλωστε γι αυτό το λόγο για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου ο Αϊνστάιν κέρδισε το 1921 το βραβείο Νόμπελ φυσικής. Όμως στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) η αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου είναι τόσο φανερή που αναγκαστικά ερμηνεύεται από την ανακάλυψη του νόμου φωτονίου -ύλης. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση η μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα ηλεκτρονίου ΔΜ. ( Correct Compton effect). Μάλιστα στο φαινόμενο Compton η αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου από Mo (πριν από την απορρόφηση) σε μεταβλητή μάζα Μ στην ταχύτητα u είναι τόσο φανερή που δίδεται από τη γνωστή σχέση M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2). Πραγματικά η χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα πάνω σε αυτή τη σχέση έδειξε ότι στην αλληλεπίδραση του φωτονίου με το ηλεκτρόνιο δεν ισχύει η απλή σχέση του Αϊνστάιν (hν = ΔΕ) αλλά η σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2. Από την πιο πάνω σχέση και με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού θα έχουμε M2c2 = M2u2 ή 2MdMc2 = 2MdMu2 + 2uduM2 ή dMc2 = d(Mu)u = dW και επειδή σύμφωνα με το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα θα έχουμε Fds = dW = (dp/dt)ds =(dMu/dt)ds = d(Mu)u Τότε μπορούμε να γράψουμε dMc2 = dW ή ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 οπότε καταλήγουμε στο νόμο της αλληλεπίδρασης του φωτονίου με την ύλη (Photon-Matter Interaction) που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 . Κατά τη μετατροπή λοιπόν της μάζας του φωτονίου σε μάζα ηλεκτρονίου ανακάλυψα ότι προκύπτει το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους και της διαστολής του χρόνου. (Discovery of length contraction). Στην παραπάνω λοιπόν εξίσωση του νόμου φωτονίου-ύλης βλέπουμε καθαρά ότι η μαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση θα έπρεπε να καθυστερεί απέναντι στην ηλεκτρική αλληλεπίδραση εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt. Όμως επειδή σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα για να μην διαταραχθεί ο ταυτοχρονισμός στις ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις αναγκαστικά η ταχύτητα θα προσεγγίζει το μηδέν με ταυτόχρονη συστολή του μήκους dy και διαστολή του χρόνου dt. Αυτό λοιπόν το κβαντικό φαινόμενο που στηρίζεται στην ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα εξαιτίας της μεγάλης προκατάληψης από την επιρροή των λαθεμένων και αντιφατικών υποθέσεων του Αϊνστάιν με δυσκολία μπορεί να γίνει σήμερα αποδεκτό ακόμη από πολλούς φυσικούς, παρότι οι αποδείξεις στηρίζονται στην εφαρμογή των αιώνιων νόμων της φύσης. Επίσης με την εφαρμογή των ίδιων νόμων ανακάλυψα το νέο νόμο της ενέργειας και μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) στα ατομικά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα που δίδεται από την παρακάτω σχέση Δw/Δm = hν/m = c2 Αντίθετα ο Αϊνστάιν καθώς αμφισβήτησε τους δυο ξεχωριστούς νόμους διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας εισήγαγε τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση περί της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια η οποία καταλήγει όχι μόνο σε αντιφάσεις αλλά και παραβιάζει βάναυσα τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι. (Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Τελικά ένα σημαντικό θέμα που έπρεπε να ερευνηθεί για την ερμηνεία της αλληλεπίδρασης της μάζας του φωτός με τη μάζα των αστέρων είναι να εξηγηθεί πρώτα η καμπύλωση του φωτός όταν το φως διέρχεται δίπλα από τον Ήλιο. Σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί πιστεύουν ότι ο Αϊνστάιν είναι ο πρώτος που προέβλεψε την καμπύλωση του φωτός από τον Ήλιο και αυτό συμβαίνει επειδή ο Αϊνστάιν στη γενική σχετικότητα δεν μνημόνευσε τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα. Πάντως σύμφωνα με τη μάζα των σωματιδίων του Νεύτωνα όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο κινείται κάθετα στη βαρυτική δύναμη συμπεριφέρεται ακριβώς όπως και άλλα σώματα και λειτουργεί στο σύστημα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με αδρανειακή μάζα mo = hν/c2. Έτσι εμφανίζεται μια επιτάχυνση κάθετη προς την ταχύτητα c όπως το ομολογεί και ο Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο του 1938. Όμως όταν η ταχύτητα c είναι παράλληλη της βαρυτικής δύναμης Fg τότε με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και επειδή το διπολικό φωτόνιο έχει πάντοτε σταθερή ταχύτητα © αυτή δεν θα μεταβληθεί. Κατά συνέπεια θα μεταβληθεί μόνο η μάζα του σύμφωνα με τη σχέση Fg = dp/dt = cdm/dt Και αυτή η σχέση μας δίνει την παρακάτω ενέργεια Fgds = dW = hdν = (cdm/dt)ds = dmc2 Αυτό το αποτέλεσμα βαρύτητας είναι ίδιο με την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του φωτονίου γεγονός που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της ενοποίησης των δυνάμεων, κάτι που δεν κατάφερε να το πετύχει ο Αϊνστάιν επειδή πίστευε στα λαθεμένα πεδία του Maxwell. (Discovery of unified forces). Εδώ παρατηρούμε όχι μόνο μεταβολή της συχνότητας ( Correct gravitational redshift) αλλά και μεταβολή μάζα λόγω βαρύτητας, που συνοδεύεται και από μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου, αφού θα πρέπει η επιτάχυνση λόγω βαρυτικής δύναμης να προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν ύστερα από τη συστολή του μήκους και τη διαστολή του χρόνου. . Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Αϊνστάιν προσπάθησε να προσεγγίσει αυτό το φαινόμενο κάτω από τα κβάντα του (χωρίς μάζα) χρησιμοποιώντας όμως το φαινόμενο Doppler της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής και όχι της θεωρίας του. Category:Fundamental physics concepts